A Night of Friday
by ViviLit
Summary: Scully está entediada...Mulder contrariado...Ela deveria tomar mais cuidado com as coisas que fala...Ele lhe faz um convite... Oneshot 1999


**"A NIGHT OF FRIDAY... "**

**AUTORA: **Viviane Neri

**CENSURA:** Proibida para pessoas que sofrem fraqueza traumática devido a cenas de paixão explicita entre os agentes Mulder e Scully; a noromos (principalmente os cardíacos); e a menores de 14 anos (ta certo, tem algumas passagens mais... digamos... picantes, mas nada muito forte... quer dizer...).

**CATEGORIA:** Shipper com uma pitada de Humor. One-Shot

**AGRADECIMENTOS: **Esses vão para minhas amiguinhas que de uma forma ou de outra (lendo, revisando, apoiando, dando idéias) me dão a maior força para escrever fics: Michelle, Marta, Lu, Dressa, Debie, Nadili, Ilíada, Ana.

**DISCLAIMER**_Mulder e Scully não são meus e sim do Chris Carter, do David, da Gillian e da Fox Company. Estou pegando os personagens emprestados um pouquinho, mas prometo que não lhes farei nada de mal (muito pelo contrário...). Essa história não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, a não ser divertir os fãs._

Agora chega de fazer cera e vamos ao que interessa!

----

**Sede do F.B.I – Washington D.C - 19h04**

Pastas e arquivos revirados, slides espalhados, papeis sendo arremessados no ar. Era como se um furacão tivesse se formando naquela pequena sala do porão do F.B.I. Scully observa todo o caos a sua volta sentada em sua cadeira e com um olhar cheio de melancolia. Colocando a mão atrás do pescoço, ela o move calmamente para todas as direções e após terminar respira fundo, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Mulder eu espero que arrume a bagunça que está fazendo OK!" diz ela observando seu parceiro procurar insistentemente por algo.

"Estava aqui..." diz ele jogando uma pasta em cima de uma grande pilha de papel, que de tão grande desmorona em seguida. "Eu tenho certeza" continua ele, contrariado.

"Não sei o que tem de tão importante nessa carta..."

"Eu também não, graças ao urgentíssimo e totalmente 'necessário' chamado do nosso querido diretor..."

"Ora Mulder, o Skinner não teve culpa...Tudo não passou de um mal entendido..."

"Ah, Claro!..." ironiza o agente já irritado, mas ainda insistindo na procura, e após alguns segundos de silêncio ele continua "Quer saber Scully, se você tivesse me entregado a carta mais cedo eu teria tido tempo de ler tudo e ver quem era e de onde era o remetente..."

"Ah, então quer dizer que agora a culpa de você deixar 'sua' mesa uma completa bagunça é minha" exclama Scully levantando da cadeira totalmente irritada com a injusta observação do parceiro.

"Scully não desvie do assunto ok, a questão aqui não é a minha mesa, mas sim a carta que deveria estar em cima dela..." diz ele sério.

Scully fecha os olhos e respira fundo, na tentativa de se acalmar, em seguida encara o parceiro com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e diz com a voz forçadamente calma "Mulder...Eu só não direi aonde eu queria que esta carta estivesse neste exato momento porque eu fui muito bem educada..."

"O que Há com você Scully?" pergunta Mulder sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"O que há Mulder? Você ainda pergunta o que há?"

"S-Sim... " diz ele cauteloso.

Diante disso Scully senta novamente e com o olhar e a voz carregados de melancolia, diz "Estamos numa sexta-feira à noite, e enquanto todas as pessoas normais estão se divertindo nós estamos aqui procurando por uma carta que desapareceu misteriosamente...Oh Deus, estou 'em' um arquivo X pela terceira vez...Um recorde."

"Scully, eu sei que já deveríamos ter ido embora, mas também sei que esta carta é importante " diz ele, continuando, em seguida, a revirar o monte de papeis sobre sua mesa.

"Ai Mulder como pode ter tanta certeza que esta maldita carta é importante se sequer teve tempo de lê-la?" choraminga ela colocando a mão nos olhos, está cansada com tudo aquilo.

"Eu apenas sei... Antes de sairmos correndo para falar com o Skinner eu abri a carta para procurar o remetente, afinal o envelope estava em branco, e pelo pouco que consegui ver era algo relacionado a alguém com problemas... Um Arquivo X eu suponho..." diz ele mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando para Scully como se pedisse para ela ter paciência. "Eu sei que vou acha-la..."

"E... E se ela for uma daquelas cartas que se autodestroem em 5 segundos após serem abertas, então com certeza você não a encontrará mais..." ironiza ela

Ele olha para ela com desdém, dando um leve sorriso amarelo, e abaixando a cabeça continua sua incessante busca pela carta perdida. Scully olha para os lados respira fundo, se acomoda na cadeira, coloca o cotovelo esquerdo num minúsculo canto vazio da mesa, deita a cabeça apoiando-a na mão e com a mão livre pega um punhado de sementes de girassol, que estavam num saquinho em cima da mesa, e os leva vagarosamente à boca.

"Não Scully" – diz Mulder fingindo calma e cordialidade. "Eu não preciso de ajuda."

Scully o encara com um olhar cheio de tédio e enfia mais uma semente na boca, ignorando a ironia do parceiro. Ela realmente não está com vontade de ajuda-lo naquela busca inútil, e só está ali ainda porque ele havia lhe pedido encarecidamente. Enquanto acompanha cada movimento do parceiro pacientemente e come aquelas, até que saborosas, sementinhas Scully pensa na vida, e após um curto espaço de tempo seu olhar vai ficando cada vez mais profundo e perdido. Então como se estivesse em um transe ela começa a divagar num tom de voz baixo e suave...

"Ah, é nessas horas que acho que a minha adolescência sem graça não foi tão sem graça assim...(suspiro)...Pelo menos minha vida pessoal era bem mais movimentada..." silenciou-se por alguns segundos, deu um leve sorriso e continuou "Ah se meus pais soubessem que eu estava numa danceteria daquela categoria naquele dia, com certeza eles me matariam... Ainda mais se soubessem que eu estava fumando um cigarro atrás do outro e misturando tantos drinks que não sei como parava em pé...Estava com tanto medo de ser descoberta, e mesmo assim estava adorando...Nunca fiz nada parecido antes...Realmente não sabia se fumava, ou bebia, ou ria, ou dançava...(leve sorriso)...Ou olhava pro traseiro do Bob Feelinger... (suspiro)... O garoto mais lindo do colégio ali, na minha frente... Com certeza em outros tempos nem olharia pra mim, mas ali...Ah...Ali era diferente... Totalmente diferente... Que noite maluca...(leve sorriso)...Inesquecível..."

Scully pronunciou aquelas palavras com a maior calma (e felicidade) do mundo, para a surpresa de Mulder, que já nem se lembrava de procurar a carta. O agente ficou ali, parado, olhando boquiaberto para a aparentemente possuída parceira. Possuída com certeza, pois jamais ela contaria tudo aquilo em seu estado normal.

Após proferir a palavra "inesquecível" Scully respira fundo, suspirando, e continua seu pensamento, porém agora em silêncio, para a tristeza de Mulder, que percebendo que a parceira não continuará o interessante relato íntimo, pergunta cauteloso.

"Scully? Scully está bem?"

Ela, porém, continua em silêncio, perdida em seus melhores pensamentos.

"Alô, Alô...Planeta terra chamando Scully " diz Mulder mais alto e passando a mão na frente dos olhos dela.

"Hã...O que?" pergunta Scully, um tanto atordoada.

"Você percebeu o que acabou de me contar?" pergunta ele ainda surpreso.

"O quê..." ela começa a perguntar, confusa, porém antes de terminar faz uma pausa, e percebendo a estupidez que tinha acabado de cometer fica boquiaberta "Oh Meu Deus! Eu não disse...Disse? Você não ouviu, não é? " pergunta ela receosa

"Obrigada Deus por me dar ouvidos! " exclama ele levantando as mãos para o céu.

"Mulder, por favor, esqueça o que ouviu!" retruca ela envergonhada e contrariada.

"Obrigada Deus por me dar uma memória fotográfica! " o agente limita-se a dizer, fazendo o mesmo gesto de anteriormente.

"Droga! Esse trabalho está me deixando tão maluca que acabo falando bobeiras sem perceber!" exclama ela totalmente irritada.

"Ah não Scully! Não culpe o trabalho por ficar pensando alto e revelando momentos picantes de sua vida " debocha Mulder.

Ainda mais irritada com a atitude do parceiro, Scully pega bruscamente o casaco e vai em direção à porta. Mulder, então, vai rapidamente na direção dela e a segura pelo braço.

"Calma Scully! Não precisa ir embora! " diz ele sorrindo.

"Olha Mulder eu estou cansada e..."

"O que você disse não foi nada demais! Todo adolescente faz coisas desse tipo! Eu só fiquei surpreso porque nunca imaginei você contando isso pra mim! Mas não se preocupe... Ok?"

Scully olha para ele tentando se acalmar respira fundo e ainda um pouco envergonhada diz "Tem razão... Eu tinha 17 anos e todo adolescente comete atos impensados, estúpidos, insanos, sei lá... Os hormônios agindo no lugar dos neurônios como fator determinante na busca pela independência..."

"E até a agente Dana Katherine Scully teve essa fase!"

"E certamente o agente Fox William Mulder Também! Não é?"

Diante da pergunta da curiosa parceira, Mulder dá um sorriso malicioso, vira-se, pega rapidamente seu casaco e virando-se novamente para ela pergunta "Quer sair comigo Scully?"

"Hã?" indaga ela sem entender.

"Eu perguntei se você quer sair comigo?" ele repete mais pausadamente.

"Ah, Sim...Claro...Vamos! É exatamente isso que eu estou querendo há séculos e você parece não entender!"

"É?" pergunta ele surpreso com a resposta direta da parceira

"É, vamos sair daqui logo, ir pra casa, tomar um banho quente e finalmente ir pra cama!"

"Hã? " Mulder ficou ainda mais surpreso, não estava entendendo mais nada. "Scully, você entendeu o que eu te perguntei?"

"Sim, você cansou de procurar essa carta idiota e quer ir embora comigo, então vamos?" perguntou ela se dirigindo para fora da sala.

"Não Scully você não entendeu!" diz ele a segurando pelo braço. "Presta Atenção...Eu, um cara normal, estou perguntando se você, uma garota normal, quer sair comigo...Hoje, uma sexta-feira à noite normal, dia em que todas as pessoas normais estão fazendo algo pra se divertir."

A agente ergue as sobrancelhas, pensa um pouco no que acabou de ouvir.

"Você... quer... Sair... comigo?" diz ela surpresa.

"Sim!"

"Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo!"

"E porque não?"

Scully olha incrédula, dando a entender que sabe que ele sabe o porque da surpresa dela. Diante da expressão ingênua dele ela diz: "Mulder você, o workaholic mais anti-social que eu já conheci, está me chamando pra sair e se divertir!... Eu...Eu realmente estou surpresa!"

"Obrigado pelo elogio Scully!" ironiza elee completa já perdendo a paciência "Mas você quer ou não?"

"Não está pedindo isto só por causa do que eu disse, está? Por que se está pensando que..."

"Scully!" exclama ele impaciente.Quer ou não quer sair comigo para alguns merecidos momentos de diversão?"

"... Hã...Sim, sim, vamos lá, eu...Er...Eu estou precisando sair um pouco..."

"Ótimo" diz ele fechando a porta.

"Espere Mulder!"

"O que foi? Algum problema? Desistiu?" pergunta ele temendo a resposta.

"Não, não é nada disso... É que você esqueceu de apagar as luzes!"

**Apartamento da Scully 2h35 am**

A porta se abre lentamente. O silencio, que até então imperava no local, é quebrado pelo som dos grandes saltos de sapato batendo no assoalho.

"Pode entrar Mulder!" diz Scully após entrar e ascender as luzes de sua grande e aconchegante sala de estar.

"Você deve estar cansada...Eu...Eu já vou..." diz ele entrando cauteloso.

"Não se preocupe, eu não estou nem um pouco cansada...Entre, vamos tomar algo, afinal tiramos essa noite para nos divertir, relaxar... A não ser que você esteja cansado, está?"

"Não!...Você sabe que eu não me canso assim tão facilmente, além disso, eu sou como uma coruja...A diferença é que as corujas dormem de dia."

"Então fique á vontade, sente-se que eu vou na cozinha buscar algo para bebermos..."

Mulder então se senta, enquanto Scully vira-se, indo em direção à cozinha. Mulder fica ali sentado durante alguns instantes, pensativo, porém logo se levanta caminhando em direção ao grande porta cds no canto da sala.

"Scully! Posso colocar uma musiquinha? " grita ele.

"Claro!" responde ela da cozinha

Mulder então examina cada um dos cds, caçando algo interessante...

"Hum... Jazz...Blues...Pop...Bossa Nova!" exclama ele surpreso com a variedade

"Eu sou eclética! " responde Scully já voltando para sala, com duas taças em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de um ótimo vinho tinto francês na outra.

"Foo Fighters?" pergunta ele mostrando o cd da famosa banda, e diante da expressão de aprovação de Scully ele coloca o cd no aparelho de som.

A musica começa a tocar baixinho, enquanto Mulder caminha em direção à Scully, então ambos se sentam no sofá, cada um com sua taça.

"E então Scully, o que achou do filme?"

"O filme foi ótimo, o sorvete depois dele também... Bom pra dizer a verdade só teve uma coisinha no filme que..."

"O que?"

"Ora Mulder...Seria muito melhor se ao invés de você descobrir o final (ainda na metade do filme) e ter contado pra mim, você tivesse ficado calado... Nós não perderíamos aquela parte do filme, lembra? Quando o cara da frente, que escutou a sua descoberta, discutiu com você."

"Ah, mais é que todo mundo falava que ninguém descobria, que quando eu descobri eu me empolguei...Aliás, aquela parte que perdemos nem era tão importante assim..." diz Mulder com desdém e continua. "E aquele cara era um idiota... Viu como ele ficou quietinho quando mostrei minha insígnia!"

"Você não deveria ter feito aquilo também...Não é certo..." diz Scully tentando ficar séria, mas logo ri diante da cara dele de deboche "Tá certo, foi engraçado"

"Você deveria rir mais Scully...Fica linda sorrindo!" diz o agente sério, que ao notar o constrangimento da parceira muda rapidamente de assunto. "Mas então, o que achou da história?"

"Achei a sua cara Mulder! Aliás, aquele garoto lembra muito você!"

"Eu?"

"Sim, você! Ele vê coisas que as pessoas não são preparadas para aceitar... Fantasmas... E conviver com isso é difícil, isso o atormenta e o torna... Diferente perante as outras pessoas, que o acham anormal...Estranho... Ninguém entende o porque dele ser daquele jeito... E o que ele precisava era de alguém que o ouvisse, que acreditasse nele, alguém que conseguisse ganhar sua confiança, lhe respeitando, e que o ajudasse..."

"E ele encontrou..." diz Mulder a fitando nos olhos.

"Sim, encontrou..." concorda ela, fitando-o também.

"E finalmente encontrou a paz e a felicidade..." continua Mulder, sua expressão é séria, seu olhar firme não abandona o dela, de forma que eles se comuniquem sem palavras. Permanecem em silencio por alguns segundos, até que Mulder desconcertado levantasse rapidamente para a surpresa de Scully.

"Essa música é ótima, quer dançar?" pergunta ele, se referindo a suave música "Walking After You" e estendendo a mão em direção a agente, que apesar de um pouco surpresa com a atitude inesperada do parceiro aceita o convite.

Ao som da música, Mulder segura suavemente com uma das mãos a cintura da Scully enquanto permanece com a taça de vinho na outra mão. Ela, por sua vez, coloca uma de suas mãos no ombro do agente, também segurando sua taça de vinho com a outra mão. Aos poucos a distancia de seus corpos vai diminuindo. A descontração inicial vai lentamente desaparecendo. O silencio é quebrado com um sussurro de Scully.

"Obrigada Mulder..."

"Obrigada por quê?" pergunta ele baixinho, sem entender.

"Por ter me convidado pra sair..."

"Não precisa agradecer Scully!"

"Ora Mulder, eu sei que você não gosta de sair muito, que prefere trabalhar...Sei que fez isso para me agradar, porque eu estava um pouco entediada. Poder sair pra se divertir um pouco foi muito bom pra mim, eu adorei, precisava disso..."

"Como eu já disse não há o que agradecer, sei que sair um pouco pode ser muito bom, como foi essa noite...Além disso, apenas o fato de ter sua companhia é o bastante para que qualquer atividade seja muito agradável..."

"Mulder saiba que também adoro sua companhia..." sussurra ela olhando profundamente em seus olhos, tentando passar o quanto ele é importante para ela.

Mulder retribui o olhar e dá um leve sorriso. Ele pensa em dizer muitas coisas, mas lhe falta coragem. E se ela não entender. E se estiver confundindo tudo. Ele não pode arriscar perde-la. Mulder então muda rapidamente a expressão, o sorriso desaparece, a seriedade invade sua face, e então ele a afasta lentamente, parando de dançar.

"Seu vinho acabou, deixe-me colocar um pouco mais" diz ele tentando pegar a taça da mão dela.

"Não..." diz ela calmamente. "Esqueça o vinho Mulder...Vamos apenas dançar..." após falar Scully se aproxima novamente de Mulder, deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

A extrema proximidade, o perfume inebriante da pele e a respiração suave e confortante de Scully deixam Mulder totalmente louco, ocorrendo o mesmo com ela. Eles então fixam seus olhares um no outro e um estranho, forte e gostoso magnetismo faz com que não consigam parar de se aproximar e se olhar, como se fizessem confissões telepáticas sobre todos os sentimentos presentes em suas mentes... O silêncio é proposital, afinal não há o que ser dito, nem uma só palavra é necessária...

Toda a tensão e a descontração sentida a pouco por eles vai desaparecendo gradualmente... O tempo parece caminhar devagar, assim como a aproximação e a intimidade entre eles, como se qualquer movimento brusco colocasse tudo a perder, como se tentassem aproveitar cada fração de segundo daquele tão desejado momento.

Seus rostos vão se aproximando, aproximando...Até o inevitável toque de seus lábios... Seus corpos perfeitamente encaixados formam, a principio, um leve roçar dos lábios, que vai tornando-se pouco a pouco mais íntimo e profundo, até o surgimento de um suave e doce beijo. Suas línguas exploram calmamente a boca um do outro para que o delicioso gosto do outro fique gravado na memória. Todo o desejo e amor sentidos naquele momento, misturados de forma totalmente explosiva vão transformando o suave beijo de antes num cada vez mais cálido e voluptuoso, ávido e cheio de paixão.

O insaciável beijo permanece até que seus lábios são bruscamente separados para que todo fôlego, a muito perdido, seja recuperado. Ofegantes os dois permanecem abraçados se encarando calorosamente, uma clara amostra de todo o desejo que estão sentindo.

Scully, sem tirar seus olhos do dele se afasta devagar, logo após desliza suas mãos suavemente pelo peito de Mulder até alcançar sua cintura, puxa sua camisa, tirando-a e jogando-a para longe. Mulder permanece fitando cada movimento da agente, enquanto ela continua a deslizar suas mãos pelo seu peito. O toque de Scully faz o sangue do agente ferver, seu corpo febril transmite todo calor para ela, que se aproxima de novo do parceiro. Ele então contorna o corpo dela com suas mãos até o zíper do longo vestido dela, e começa a abri-lo calmamente.

Enquanto Mulder tira o vestido da parceira, deixando-a apenas com a sua lingerie, ela deposita no pescoço dele ardentes beijinhos. Mulder por sua vez, retribui o gesto, e em seguida eles voltam a se encarar, seus olhos brilham intensamente. Ela então, pula sobre ele enlaçando-o com as pernas e dando-lhe um beijo tãoquente quanto o primeiro. Mulder a seguracom força, dando alguns passos para trás para se equilibrar, porém o calor da intimidade faz com que ele não veja a mesinha de centro da sala, e tropeçando, ele cai bruscamente para trás com Scully em seus braços.

"Oh Meu Deus Mulder! Você está bem?" pergunta ela preocupada.

"Sim..."responde ele um pouquinho tonto.E você?

"Estou ótima " sussuraela com um leve sorriso no rosto.

"Então...Onde paramos?" pergunta Mulder, puxando-a contra ele e beijando-a vorazmente de novo.

Ali mesmo no chão da sala, em meio a quentes carícias e beijos, eles se livram das últimas peças de roupa que separa seus corpos, se entregando completamente ao prazer e à paixão. Nada mais importa, não há sala, teto ou chão, não há mais tempo ou espaço, há apenas o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Todo amor reprimido finalmente sendo liberado da forma mais intensa...Inesquecível.

**---**

Na cama de Scully, os lençóis estão revirados, cobrindo parcialmente os agentes. Ele, descansando sua cabeça nopeito dela. Ela, afagando carinhosamente os cabelos dele. Risos, trocas de carícias e palavras de afeto intercalam uma gostosa conversa.

"No que está pensando Scully? " pergunta Mulder estranhando o repentino silencio da parceira.

"Nada importante..." responde ela com um leve sorriso.

"Estou certo de que é importante!" diz ele curioso, tentado fazer com que ela lhe conte.

"Mas você nem sabe o que é para ter tanta certeza!" retruca ela.

"Então me diga que eu direi se é importante ou não... " pressiona ele.

"E que...Não...Eu não vou dizer..." diz ela misteriosa.

"Mas porque não? Achei que não tínhamos segredos um para o outro..." diz ele figindo-se magoado

"Mulder! Chantagem emocional não vale!"

"Ah Scully! Vamos lá, me diga..." pede ele fazendo carinha de cachorro abandonado.

Ela olha pra ele hesitante, então séria, ela diz "Tudo bem...Eu estava pensando numa constatação que fiz depois dessa noite."

"Constatação? Que Constatação?" pergunta ele, ao mesmo tempo curioso e receoso devido seriedade da parceira.

"A de que o seu bumbum é muito mais gostoso do que o do Bob Feelinger" responde ela sorrindo.

"Scully!" exclama Mulder rindo.

Virando-se, ele olha para ela ainda sorrindo, surpreso com a indiscreta observação, então ele tenta dizer algo mais é calado com um beijo.

"Pois saiba que eu também fiz uma constatação..." diz Mulder misterioso, após o beijo.

"Que constatação? " indaga ela sorrindo.

"A de que você é muito mais sexy do que a Alice Maybell!"

"E quem é essa tal Alice Maybell?" pergunta ela fingindo ciúmes.

"Ah, hormônios da adolescência... sabe como é, Fox Mulder também teve essa fase" responde o agente, após uma gostosa gargalhada.

Então ele se aproxima ainda mais dela, lhe dando um longo e ardente beijo apaixonado.

FIM

E ai? O que achou? Adorou, detestou, Reviews!


End file.
